Golf Area
Golf Area is a commercial while a gecko is flirting with golf women outside the area when a hunter watches them in the water. Commercial First Aired: September 2, 2007 Commercial Last Aired: January 31, 2009 Siera Florindo as Wonder Red Tajja Isen as Princess Presto Transcript (Scene: Golf Area) NATIVE HUNTER: (hiding in the bushes underneath the water) Ah, there he is. The Geico Gecko. GECKO: '''Hello, ladies. Did you know GEICO has special discounts for ultra drivers? '''OLD LADY 1: '''Excuse me? '''GECKO: '''I mean... you know more, experienced drivers? '''NATIVE HUNTER: The gecko's using dangerous territory. GECKO: '''Uh mate, that's a gorgeous sweater. Is it new? '''OLD LADY 2: '''Oh. Thank you. '''GECKO: '''It's lovely. And GEICO also has lifetime for new guarantees when the life person is available 24/7. '''OLD LADY 1: Wow. OLD LADY 3: '''A live person. '''OLD LADY 2: '''You never get a live person these days. Ever. '''NATIVE HUNTER: Well played. (Logo: GEICO) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or Call The Office Near You) (Other Text: Lifetime renewal guarantee subject to terms and eligibility requirements. Not Available in all states.) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Thomas Lau Transcript (Scene: Golf Area) NATIVE HUNTER: (hiding in the bushes underneath the water) Ah, there he is. Thomas Lau. Thomas Lau: '''Hello, ladies. Did you know GEICO has special discounts for ultra drivers? '''OLD LADY 1: '''Excuse me? '''Thomas Lau: '''I mean... you know more, experienced drivers? '''NATIVE HUNTER: The Thomas's using dangerous territory. Thomas Lau: '''Uh mate, that's a gorgeous sweater. Is it new? '''OLD LADY 2: '''Oh. Thank you. '''Thomas Lau: '''It's lovely. And GEICO also has lifetime for new guarantees when the life person is available 24/7. '''OLD LADY 1: Wow. OLD LADY 3: '''A live person. '''OLD LADY 2: '''You never get a live person these days. Ever. '''NATIVE HUNTER: Well played. (Logo: GEICO) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or Call The Office Near You) (Other Text: Lifetime renewal guarantee subject to terms and eligibility requirements. Not Available in all states.) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. Super Readers Transcript (Scene: Golf Area) Wonder Red: (hiding in the bushes underneath the water) Ah, there he is. The Geico Gecko. GECKO: '''Hello, ladies. Did you know GEICO has special discounts for ultra drivers? '''OLD LADY 1: '''Excuse me? '''GECKO: '''I mean... you know more, experienced drivers? '''Princess Presto: The gecko's using dangerous territory. GECKO: '''Uh mate, that's a gorgeous sweater. Is it new? '''OLD LADY 2: '''Oh. Thank you. '''GECKO: '''It's lovely. And GEICO also has lifetime for new guarantees when the life person is available 24/7. '''OLD LADY 1: Wow. OLD LADY 3: '''A live person. '''OLD LADY 2: '''You never get a live person these days. Ever. '''Wonder Red/Princess Presto: Well played. (Logo: GEICO) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: Or Call The Office Near You) (Other Text: Lifetime renewal guarantee subject to terms and eligibility requirements. Not Available in all states.) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (ft. Native Hunter)